Back Home
by CrazyTiff
Summary: Addison est de retour à Seattle pour quelques jours de congé... Il est temps de mettre quelques affaires à plat.


Auteur : Tiff – CrazyTiff  
Disclaimers : M'appartiens pas…  
Spoiler : Après la fin de la saison 3  
Genre: Amitié romance… NC-13  
Résumé: De retour à Seattle pour les vacances, Addison règle certaines affaires inachevées.

Commentaires bienvenue

* * *

« Où es-ce que j'ai bien pu mettre ma brosse à dent ? »

Addison était en retard, pour ne pas changer, et courait dans tous les coins de sa maison. A côté d'elle, Naomi qui se moquait gentiment de sa fâcheuse tendance à tout faire au dernier moment. Addison partait pour une petite semaine à Seattle, revoir ses amis, revoir son ancien job et par-dessus tout, revoir ses ex. Plus les minutes défilaient, plus elle se demandait pourquoi avoir accepté de passer une semaine de détende dans ce coin perdu ! Enfin de détende, façon de parler, Callie lui avait raconté les derniers événements du Sgh et elle voulait absolument voir les anciens internes à l'œuvre. Elle avait été donc convaincue de rendre une petite visite à tout ce beau monde.

Après une dernière bise à Naomi en sortant de la voiture, Addison s'engouffra dans cet immense aéroport de Los Angeles. Elle avait pour plus de deux heures d'avion, presque trois. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas l'avion, mais passer trois heures enfermée dans une boîte en métal volante n'était pas un des programmes des plus réjouissant. Surtout que souvent il lui arrivait d'être assise à côté d'un homme un peu trop entreprenant ou un peu trop envahissant, au choix.

L'enregistrement des bagages, la fouille à la sécurité, les minutes à attendre que le temps passe et l'embarquement s'était bien déroulé, elle se posa calmement à sa place, regardant par le hublot. Elle soupira quand elle vit arriver ses voisins : un couple de jeunes mariés qui ne faisaient vraiment pas attention au monde extérieur. Au moins, elle n'aurait pas à faire semblant de s'intéresser à la vie d'un inconnu.

Le vol se passa sans soucis, elle dormit la plupart du temps, zappant les musiques de son i-pod, cherchant réponses aux questions existentielles dans les nuages. Elle fût ravie d'arriver à bon port, se faufilant à travers la foule, elle finit par repérer qu'elle avait le droit à un comité d'accueil !

Ses anciens collègues étaient présents, tous, sans exception ! D'abord gênée, elle resta bouche-bée, puis elle se jeta dans les bras des uns, des autres, les remerciant de cette délicate attention. Suivant les personnes, la salutation était bien plus chaleureuse, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à voir Alex ou même Meredith. Pourtant ils étaient là, la saluant, heureux d'être là, sans vraiment avoir réfléchit au passé, Addison faisait partie du Sgh et ils ne semblaient pas l'avoir oubliée.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à discuter autour d'un verre, chez Joe naturellement. Entre rire et anecdote, le soir arriva rapidement et la majorité des invités étaient retournés à leurs occupations. Elle apprit tout de même que Meredith et Derek étaient séparés pour la 26 fois de l'année, que Cristina avait réussi à faire ses preuves dans la cardio et que le chef s'était remis avec sa femme.

Après quelques verres, elle décida de se rendre à son hôtel, Mark avait bel et bien proposé de la raccompagné mais elle avait sagement refusé. Elle fût ravie de rejoindre un lit dans un endroit calme et s'endormit comme une masse.

Le lendemain matin, elle fit une visite à l'hôpital, s'amusant à observer les uns et les autres travailler. Les gens semblaient heureux de la revoir, elle se sentait bien, même s'il pleuvait encore, même si les gens étaient stressés, même si elle faillit, à deux reprises, se faire renverser par un brancard, elle avait beau le nier, cet air si particulier lui manquait.

Elle était tranquillement accoudée à la fenêtre d'une chambre vide quand elle sentit quelqu'un dernière elle, des mains l'enveloppaient. Elle reconnaissait ce parfum, cette façon si particulière de l'approcher. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner, hé oui, c'était bien Mark, son Mark ? Elle lui sourit, amusée, il ne s'éloignait pas et se contentait de lui faire son numéro de charme habituel, par habitude et par envie.

« Alors Mark ? Je t'ai manqué ?  
- Tu es partie sans dire au revoir ! Tu m'as brisé le cœur.  
- Oh, pauvre petit, tu ne t'es pas trouvé une nouvelle victime.  
- Aussi étonnée que tu puisses être, non ! Je suis libre comme l'air.  
- Libre, ça je n'en doute pas ! Mais célibataire, ça m'étonnerait un peu plus.  
- Oh hé bien… pour toi je le suis toujours… »

Il se rapprocha jusqu'à faire toucher leur front, plongeant son regard dans le sien, il effleura ses lèvres. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de l'embrasser, elle se décala légèrement.

« Tu fais quoi ?  
- Je te souhaite la bienvenue par ici.  
- Mark !  
- Dis que tu n'as pas envie, je te connais, tu as légèrement rougit et là… tu trembles.  
- Je…  
_- Il lui caressa doucement la joue._ Il ne faut pas me montrer toutes ses faiblesses, c'est dangereux.  
_- Ravalant sa salive._ Dangereux pourquoi ?  
- Addison… Je veux que tu reviennes par ici… Je.. le challenge de 60 jours… je l'avais réussi.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je t'ai vu… sortir de la salle de repos, puis j'ai vu Karev… Alors j'ai compris que je t'avais perdu, pour ne pas perdre ma fierté, je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas réussi.  
_- Touchée._ Et pourquoi tu me le dis que maintenant ?  
- Car c'est en te voyant que je me suis rendu compte à quel point je tenais à toi.  
- Tu aurais pu m'appeler, j'ai cru que tu étais comme les autres, que tu t'en fichais de savoir où j'étais, avec qui j'étais.  
- Je t'ai appelé, plein de fois, je te rendais même des visites secrètes… Enfin… ça c'était dans mes pensées. Mais j'ai pensé à t'appeler, j'ai pensé à venir te voir mais je ne l'ai jamais fait.  
- Oh… »

Elle l'attrapa par le col et l'embrassa avec passion. Bien qu'un peu surpris, il fut ravi de l'initiative prise par Addison, il posa ses mains au creux de ses hanches et la fit se rapprocher tout contre lui. Elle se laissa aller à ses envies et les jours qui suivirent leur parairent presque idylliques.

Addison était persuadée que Mark avait changé, il semblait si prévenant, si attentif qu'elle ne réfléchissait plus beaucoup quant à la motivation de sa venue à Seattle. Elle avait aussi beaucoup parlé avec Derek, leur complicité était revenue bien qu'il lui faisait presque un serment sur le fait qu'elle soit avec Mark, il semblait très méfiant et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle avait beau le questionner sur le sujet, il ne cessait de lui dire qu'elle devait gérer sa vie comme elle l'entendait et ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui donner des leçons, il était un mauvais exemple.

Une fois de plus, elle était dans une discussion avec Derek sur le sujet.

« Mais Der' pourquoi tu ne me dis pas la raison de ta méfiance ?  
- Parce que ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire.  
- Dis-moi ! On est ami ou pas ?  
- Si. Mais voilà ! Je suis peut-être parano aussi.  
- Tu as peur que Mark me trompe ?  
- Entre autres…  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi sincère.  
- J'ai peur pour toi…  
- Hier il m'a proposé… enfin.. il m'a dit qu'on devait habiter ensemble, que je devais rester à Seattle… Tu en penses quoi ?  
- Mark ? Il t'a proposé ça ?  
- Exactement ! ça t'étonne ?  
- Vous n'avez pas encore conclu ?  
- Pardon ?  
- Il essaie de te charmer pour t'avoir dans son lit.  
- Quoi ? Mais tu es vraiment parano.  
- On parie ?  
- Derek !  
- Tu verras…  
- C'est toi qui vas voir, tout le monde peut changer.  
- Oui… Mais Mark restera Mark.  
- Et si tu me disais ce que tu as derrière la tête depuis le début ?  
- Il a une fille dans sa vie.  
- Tu rigole ?  
- Tu crois qu'il est où maintenant ? Tranquillement dans son appartement, attendant que tu aille finis de travailler ?  
- Je ne sais pas où il est ! Mais je lui fais confiance…  
- D'accord, tu peux…  
- Et puis on a couché ensemble hier ! C'était vraiment différent des autres fois.  
- _Prenant un air blasé._ Ah. Alors tant mieux pour toi. J'espère que tu t'en souviendras bien de cette fois-ci.  
- Der' ! Mais tu m'énerve ! On dirait que tu es jaloux ! »

Et elle le planta là, lui lançant un regard noir. Il n'avait pas l'air heureux pour elle, pourtant d'habitude il était plus du style à faire attention aux autres. Malgré sa ferme conviction qu'il se faisait des idées, il avait quand même réussi à semer le doute dans son esprit. Elle se remémora les derniers jours, se rappelant qu'elle n'avait jamais été invitée dans son appartement. Elle avait pris ça pour de la politesse, se disant qu'il ne voulait pas la forcer.

Elle décida de faire sa propre enquête ! Elle partit donc en direction de l'appartement de Mark. D'un pas décidé et rapide, elle arriva devant sa porte, elle inspira profondément et sonna. Elle entendit rapidement des bruits de pas… Elle eut son premier doute lorsqu'elle trouva que le bruit ressemblait fort à celui des talons. A moins que Mark se soit travesti, il devait y avoir une femme dans cet appartement.

Elle eut la confirmation quand c'est une femme qui lui ouvrit, elle sut pertinemment que ce n'était pas la femme de ménage car il s'agissait bel et bien de la doctoresse qui remplaçait Burke… Quel nom elle avait déjà… Hann, oui c'est ça Hann !

« Oh bonjour Dr Montgomery ! Vous venez voir Mark je suppose ?  
- Je euh.. bonjour. Je ne voulais pas déranger.  
- Vous ne dérangez pas, il s'est juste absenté quelques instants faire les courses.  
- Faire les courses ? _Elle devenait de plus en plus blanche._  
- Oui, ce n'était pas facile, mais je crois que j'ai réussi à le dresser. Il fait les courses, le ménage et tout.  
- Donc… Vous habitez ensemble ?  
- Oui ! Il ne vous a pas dit ? Il veut que ça reste discret au Shg, mais, comme vous passez beaucoup de temps en semble, je pensais qu'il vous l'avait dit.  
- Euh… Non…  
- Vous entrez alors ?  
- Non, c'est bon. Je voulais juste passer avant de repartir à L.A. Dites-lui au revoir de ma part.  
- Comptez sur moi ! Bonne rentrée à L.A. alors !  
- Merci… bonne continuation.. Et… Bonne chance avec Mark.  
- Merci beaucoup ! Au revoir Addison.  
- Au revoir…. »

Et en plus, elle s'était permise de l'appeler par son prénom. Mark semblait avoir réellement changé, mais ce n'était qu'en apparence vu qu'apparemment il ne semblait pas être gêné par le fait de sortir avec deux femmes en même temps. Es-ce qu'il avait fait pour se venger ? Elle n'en savait trop rien. Elle se maudissait pour y avoir cru.

Elle le croisa alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers en courant et se contenta de le gifler, sans plus d'explications, avant de repartir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle laissa rapidement un message à Derek en lui disant qu'il avait raison et qu'elle était vraiment trop naïve pour rester une journée de plus à Seattle. Elle allait repartir… Comme la dernière fois, sans avertir. De toute façon, elle détestait les adieux et ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait commencer.

Elle attendait patiemment à l'aéroport. On avait bien voulu lui changer son billet, mais elle était quand même en avance pour son vol. Elle laissa échapper une larme, regrettant presque son voyage, après toutes ces histoires, elle était de plus en plus persuadée qu'elle n'attirait que les hommes bizarres.

Addison sursauta quand elle vit une main se poser sur son épaule, suivit un doux baiser sur sa joue, elle se retourna et regarda avec de grands yeux l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. L'homme qui essuya délicatement ses larmes, l'homme qui la fit se lever doucement et qui la prit dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent, de longues minutes, silencieux, elle était étonnée de son comportement mais tout lui semblait logique à présent alors quand il passa son pouce sur ses lèvres, elle entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche et ferma les yeux afin de profiter du moment.

« Reste pour moi je t'en prie… »

Addison sentit son cœur s'emballer, es-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ? Il lui demandait de rester avec lui ? C'était insensé, irréfléchi, cliché et tout ce qui pouvait rentrer dans les décisions stupides qu'on prend lorsqu'on croit encore aux histoires d'amours.

« Pourquoi tu veux de moi maintenant ? »

Elle avait besoin de réponses à ses questions et elle n'allait laisser son envie décider à sa place.

« Repartir sur de nouvelles bases, donnons-nous une autre chance…  
- Pas ici, pas à Seattle.  
- Tu m'acceptes à L.A. ?  
- Tu viendrais ?  
- Je n'ai plus rien qui me retient à Seattle.  
- Rien de rien ?  
- Il t'a fait quoi Mark ?  
- _Elle baissa les yeux. _Il habite avec Hann… Tu le savais ?  
- Je savais qu'il la voyait régulièrement mais… ça… ça dépasse mon imagination. Tu es sérieuse ?  
- Je suis tombée sur elle en allant chez lui.  
- Tu vas peut-être m'en vouloir… Mais j'espérais secrètement que ça arrive.  
- Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Car j'étais jaloux… Jaloux qu'il arrive à te récupérer alors qu'il ne sait plus à quel point tu es magique.  
- _Souriant légèrement._ Je suis magique ?  
- Oui. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Ça m'a prit du temps aussi !  
- Et maintenant ? »

Et c'est là, au milieu de l'aéroport, dans un cliché plus que déjà-vu, qu'ils s'embrassèrent, tout doucement, un peu maladroit puis, reprenant l'assurance qu'ils avaient ensembles, leur baiser devint plus fougueux et ils s'arrêtèrent pour mieux recommencer.

« Maintenant je viens à L.A. avec toi ! »

Elle resta sans voix, ne pouvant contester un ordre comme celui-ci, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il avait l'air d'être sûr de lui. Es-ce qu'ils pouvaient tout reprendre à zéro dans une autre ville ? Bien qu'elle soit devenue méfiante, elle n'avait absolument pas envie de laisser passer une telle chance si s'en était bien une.

A peine une heure après, monsieur était revenu avec des bagages et ils essayaient de négocier pour avoir des places l'un à côté de l'autre dans l'avion. Quelques marchandages plus tard, l'hôtesse voulut savoir leurs noms afin de finaliser l'enregistrement.

« Shepherd, Derek Sheperd »

Complètement fous, ils se dirigèrent à l'intérieur de l'avion, prirent place sans regarder qui étaient placés à côté d'eux et s'embrassèrent longuement, oubliant le monde qui les entourait.

Après tout, ils avaient quand même passé 11ans ensemble, ce n'était pas un nouveau départ… Ils étaient encore plus fous qu'avant, différent, mais toujours aussi complices. Leur histoire avait commencé lorsqu'ils étaient jeunes et Derek avait beau ne pas avoir été le premier homme d'Addison, il rêvait d'être le dernier…


End file.
